Luz y Oscuridad
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Luz y oscuridad, enfrentados. Se repelen. Se odian. Y, al mismo tiempo, se necesitan.


**Nota:** Dedicado a nayumi, ávida [?] lectora de 'La vida de un sacrificio'. Había dicho que iba a escribirte algo ¿sí o sí? ¡Yami-Naru vs Naru! ¡IT'S SHOWTIME! Es broma. Es una mierda. Pero necesito azúcar. Urgente.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Naruto no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y realmente no podía forzar más su mente cuando estaba esquivando kunais que venían...¡de todas partes!

Tras una voltereta, al fin consiguió volver a tierra firme. O no. Su pie izquierdo se hundió levemente en la superficie, sorprendiendo al rubio y dándole a su contrincante la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

El... aquello -Naruto no estaba seguro de qué o quién era realmente- alzó el kunai, claro intento en perforarle la garganta, cuando Naruto detuvo la corriente de chakra hacia sus pies... y se hundió, evitando con éxito el cuchillo.

Era una copia, un genjutsu o algún tipo de hermano gemelo malvado.

Pero el rubio, aguardando su oportunidad bajo aquella copia de sí mismo de ojos rojos, no creía demasiado en sus conclusiones.

Él no había creado ningún clon y, desde luego, los clones no _querían _matarle -revolución, puede; huelga, por supuesto. Pero si mataban al original, ellos morian-.

Rápidamente descartó el genjutsu.

Por lo que había escuchado del maestro Kakashi, Naruto era tan negado creando estas técnicas como las mismas afectándole. Tenía a un práctico inquilino que podía alterar su chakra siempre que quisiera -el zorro, no él. Pero el zorro era bastante oportuno, así que, usando su optimismo, validó su utilidad-, por lo que los genjutsu más poderosos, los más dañinos, no le afectaban. Y, la verdad, era tan complicado entrar en su cabeza que se sorprendería si alguien que no fuera Uchiha lo lograra sin desmayarse -aún recordaba aquella vez que Ino... urg, no, mejor olvidarlo. Chouji casi le mata-.

Quedaba la posibilidad del hermano gemelo malvado.

La descartó inmediatamente.

Había sido hijo único.

Y era huérfano.

La posibilidad del hermano nunca había tenido ni una oportunidad.

Pero, entonces, ¿quién era? ¿Porqué le atacaba? ¿Qué buscaba?

_'¿El zorro?_' se preguntó a sí mismo.

Pero esa no parecía ser la respuesta a sus dudas.

Se quedaba sin aire, una bocanada de oxígeno escapándose de sus pulmones.

_'¡Mierda!'_ se movió rápidamente, alejándose del lugar donde se le habían escapado las burbujas justo cuando dos shuriken atravesaron, ralentizados por el agua pero igualmente imparables, el lugar donde se encontraba antes.

Aquel individuo parecía... parecía... Sasuke.

El nombre llegó a su cabeza como una inspiración.

Odio, venganza, orgullo.

Quien quiera que fuese, era una copia de si mismo con un gran complejo emo contagiado por los Uchiha.

Juntando las piernas, se dio un fuerte impulso, brazos pegados a su cuerpo, sellos formándose sin siquiera juntar sus manos, y, de pronto, un ejército de Narutos surgió, disparado como misiles, de las aguas, lanzándose a su oponente.

Sorprendentemente, el imitador empleó la _misma técnica_, creando la _misma cantidad_ de clones, que se lanzaron contra los suyos formando, en su explosión, una pesada humareda que separó ambos bandos.

Respiración entrecortada, agua deslizándose por su mentón, mejillas, entrecejo, mandíbula, por la tostada piel de sus cuerpo, cubierto o no por sus ropas, que goteaban casi tanto como su cabello, dejando al tebloroso rubio en una pose defensiva, esperando un ataque.

Tenía frío.

Pero era un shinobi. Era Naruto Uzumaki. Había pasado por cosas peores.

"**Lo sabré yo**" gruñó una voz sarcástica, el deje de molestia clara en su tono así como avanzaba, entre las tinieblas, como una aparición, como un espíritu vengativo que, por alguna razón, le recodó a Zabuza en aquella primera misión...

"_**Siempre...**_" escuchó, dejando que su atención, por un momento, se centrara en las palabras sin sentido que decía, una y otra vez, aquella copia de sí mismo "_**Siempre reniegas del sufrimiento. Del odio. Del resentimiento**_" casi rugió.

"¡¿A qué te refieres?" exclamó Naruto, cambiando rápidamente su postura para abalanzarse, a una velocidad casi irreal, hacia su reflejo, kunai en mano, para ser detenido por el mismo reflejo por una técnica que él solía emplear para deflectar ataques rápidos.

Se separaron, una vez más en aquella tarde que no tenía fin -literalmente, Naruto estaba seguro de llevar luchando horas, pero el sol _seguía_ exactamente en la misma posición- para rodearse, de nuevo, y chocar tres veces en el aire, bloqueando el kunai del otro con el propio, ganando, una vez más, de nuevo.

Se repitió el baile, el característico sonido del rechinar del metal lo único perceptible en el sencillo paisaje, la niebla aumentando, tierra desapareciendo, agua cubriendo cada vez más y más espacio.

"_**...me refiero...**_" continuó el oponente del rubio, atacando con tres shuriken que Naruto bloqueó con sus propias armas, obligándole a retroceder fuera de alcance "_**A que eres un cobarde, Uzumaki Naruto**_"

Silencio.

El rubio no se movió, al igual que su contraparte.

Ambos quietos, ambos tiesos como estatuas.

"¿Co...cobarde?" murmuró, rompiendo el silencio, cabeza ladeada, combate olvidado.

Un suspiro, una mirada -el odio todavía evidente, aunque dominada por resignación- y la copia de ojos rojos dejó caer sus armas, cruzándose de brazos para mirar al rubio.

Este le miró, miró el kunai que tenía en la mano, y lo soltó, devolviendo sus confundidos ojos azules a los de aquel que compartía su apariencia.

"_**No sólo apariencia**_" aseguró quien quiera que fuera, sorprendiendo a Naruto con el hecho de que pudiera leer su mente "_**Claro que puedo leer tu mente**_"

Perturbado, el rubio abrió aún más sus ojos si cabe, no siendo capaz de asimilar nada, ya no. Estaba demasiado confundido. Todo era demasiado extraño

"¿Cobarde?" se decidió a repetir su pregunta, cayendo, rendido, de rodillas en el agua, manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, reclinándose de manera que podía ver a la cara a aquella copia.

Sonrió.

Aquel gemelo malvado o lo que fuera, sonrió.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero rápidamente apartó el miedo a otra parte de su mente.

Recibió un alarmante gruñido.

"_**A eso me refiero**_" señaló el clon, acusador "_**Odio. Miedo. Sufrimiento. Resentimiento. Tristeza. Confusión**_" enumeró, subiendo el volumen con cada palabra "_**¡Reniegas de esos sentimientos! ¡Te niegas a aceptarlos!... Los empujas hacia mí, obligándome a soportarlos**_" la estupefacta mirada que le dedicaba su original no le detuvo cuando señaló a su alrededor "_**Esto antes era un bosque lleno de vida. Luz y oscuridad. Los cazadores cazaban, las presas morían. Ahora es una simple sombra... al igual que yo. Yo, Naruto, soy tú**_" concluyó, señalando ahora al rubio "_**La oscuridad que hay en tí, todo el odio, el resentimiento. Los sentimientos que encierras, que alejas, que no aceptas... vienen a mí**_" tomó aire, dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, puños apretados, garras clavándose en la piel (NA: Es el prefe de Kyuu =ºwº=) "_**Y ahora, Naruto. Ahora que has renegado no sólo de tu oscuridad, también de tí mismo. Ahora que la mentira gobierna tu vida, la de kyuubi, la mía. Ahora y solo ahora, te destruiré**__._"

Naruto tragó saliva, sorprendido, antes de agachar la mirada.

Su oscuridad tenía razón.

_Yami_ tenía razón.

Naruto nunca había sentido felicidad o alegría verdaderos hasta que se convirtió en gennin... pero una vez que el Uchiha les traicionó, ya nada había sido igual.

Naruto había fallado su primera promesa, y no quería poder cumplirla. _Negación._

Naruto lo seguía intentando, por Sakura. _Mentira._

Naruto seguía siendo demasiado débil para traerle de vuelta. _Impotencia. Culpa. Dolor._

Naruto había ganado el aprecio de los aldeanos. _Más mentira. Ira. Furia. Venganza._

Naruto... ya no era Naruto.

Sus sonrisas genuinas, extrañas pero existentes durante su más cruel infancia, habían desaparecido para no volver jamás, junto a su inocencia.

Miró a su oscuridad y sonrió.

"Si muero yo, mueres tú... Y Kyuubi también" agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

Con suerte, su oscuridad aprovecharía para rematarle. Las fuerzas se le habían acabado hace mucho.

Elevó el rostro, dejando a disposición de su oscuridad interior una yugular visible, pulsando en la garganta.

Y una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla.

Naruto abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos que reflejaban todo el dolor que los suyos habían ocultado durante años.

Le abrazó.

Yami le abrazó de vuelta.

Y abrió los ojos.

Y parpadeó.

¿Estaba en su habitación?

¿Había sido un sueño?

¿Porqué no había reconocido a Yami cuando lo había visto? No era la primera vez. El encuentro en la Cascada de la Verdad le había mostrado mucho más nítido y algo menos... sentimental.

Fuere como fuere, tenía razón.

Naruto no había salvado a Sasuke. Le había matado.

Naruto no se había convertido en Hokage. Era ANBU.

Naruto no había logrado el respeto de los aldeanos. No era estúpido.

Aceptó la culpa y el sufrimiento.

Aceptó la decepción y el dolor.

Aceptó la ira descontrolada y su mismo intento asesino.

Aceptó sentimientos que había olvidado cuando, por primera vez, se había puesto la máscara.

Los aceptó, y sintió una pesada carga elevarse de su pecho.

'Un ninja eficaz es aquel que suprime sus sentimientos' le habían dicho en la Academia.

Los demás podían perderse a sí mismos si tanto querían.

Naruto era Naruto.

Naruto era Kyuubi.

Naruto era Yami.

Y no pensaba perderse a sí mismo.

No otra vez.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN**

Es un OneShot. Lo planee así desde el principio porque, admitámoslo, esta es la primera pelea en serio que escribo -o más en serio de lo normal, me siguió quedando cutre-. Las de _Inochi_ (La vida de un sacrificio) eran muy suaves, y eran más trampas que peleas-peleas (aunque la del principio...nah,muy cutre =w=)

Aceptémoslo: yo + escenas de peleas = que las escriba el perro.

Gracias por leer, ¡ahora a comentar! Recordad que Tsunade está sobria y yo tengo sake con el que sobornar. Y kiwi. Pero nadie aprecia el kiwi. Acabará extinto. Oh. Wait-

**HikaruWinter.**


End file.
